Take It Off
by SnoopGirl69
Summary: Booth takes a night job.


**Conversing Hart Challenge**

"Temperance Brennan, you need to learn to live a little," Angela said putting her hands on her hips. Good Lord woman, you would think I was asking you to go ..," she stopped her words when she saw Tempe walk out of the bathroom into the living room.

"Well, what do you think?" Tempe asked her best friend.

"You look hot! Now THAT is what I was talking about."

"I still feel uncomfortable, but I know that people all over the world do this, so I will go. I won't enjoy myself but I will go."

They decided to take a cab, as they would most likely be drinking.

They gave the address to the driver, 10th and Richmond.

Angela paid the driver and the two women walked to the front doors of the small, two-storied building.

Tempe looked up, "They have TWO FLOORS of this?"

"You betcha," Angela replied with a gleam in her eyes.

They made their way through a small hallway, to the bar where they ordered drinks.

Angela raised her hand to get the bartenders attention, "Two beers".

They took their beers and found a table near the front of the room.

"It is dark, dingy, loud and smelly in here Ange."

"Isn't it great?"

Tempe rolled her eyes as she looked around.

A woman's voice came over the speakers and welcomed everyone; then proceeded to go over the rules, which were the basics: No throwing things, no touching the people on stage.

The lights in the room went out and the floodlights over the stage boomed on with the music.

A man in a suit and sunglasses sauntered out on to the stage in time with the music. The whistles and cheers were loud, but they escalated when he started to take off his jacket and shirt. The women behind Tempe lurched out of their seats and screamed, "Take it off! Take if off!" with such an alarming decibel to their voices.

She was being bumped and pushed as women made their way to the stage. Now just in pants and sunglasses, the man leaped off the stage and landed in front of Tempe's table. She could barely see him through the mob of women who were as close as they could be without touching as he proceeded to undo his pants slowly in time to the music.

Only a few moments on the ground, he leaped back up on to the stage, turned around and ripped off his pants exposing his jaw dropping physique to the hundreds of screaming women before him. His back was turned. Tempe decided to stand to get a look, she was only human and he did have a well-developed body. Look at those shoulders and that back. Sexy

Tempe gasped as she saw his wide broad shoulders push back as he brought his hands to his face, removed his sunglasses, turned to the crowd, and tossed the glasses outwards

Angela and Tempe starred in bewilderment as Seeley Booth stood before them wearing nothing but a small piece of fabric.

They looked at each other, both thinking the same thing: did he see us?

The server came around and asked if they wanted anything.

Angela snickered. "Yeah, that guy that was just up on stage."

"Ange!"

Putting her business mind to work she had to find a way to see him again before they left.

"How can I see that man again?"

"Lap dance."

Tempe felt every ounce of blood rush to her face.

"Tempe, go for it!"

"OK, a lap dance it is."

"I will send him over," the server said.

"Oh my goodness Angela, what do I do now?"

"Well since it is a lap dance you could sit down so he has a lap to dance in."

"You are loving this, aren't you?"

"You don't know how much," and she winked at her best friend.

"Here he comes, Tempe. I am out of here.

As he approached the table, he had to squeeze through a group of women and as the way became clear and he went to speak, a gasp instead of words exited his mouth.

"Bones! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't call me Bones, and what the hell are you doing here?"

They both looked at each other and laughed.

"This is one place I thought I would never see you in."

"You think about places I would go?"

"Yeah, sometimes. Forget that. I need to get back to work."

"Um, Seeley, I'm table 23", she smile and pointed to the table number.

"You don't really expect me to …" He couldn't say the words.

"Actually, I do. I specifically requested you."

"Now you're teasing me."

She shifted back in her chair, spread her legs a bit and patted her legs. "Not in the way you are thinking."

He took a deep breath and started his work. At first, he was terribly uncomfortable but when he leaned over her and she whispered, "Relax, it's me, Tempe," into his ear, his body relaxed and he gave her his best smile.

Tempe felt herself becoming aroused as he moved around her. He was wearing jeans. That's it. They hugged his body in all the right places. She watched him intensely and was lost in his movements. He kept his eyes on hers knowing if he looked anywhere else on her he would break another rule: no touching the customers.

She was wearing a top that revealed a good portion of he breasts and he only noticed because he was standing up and she was sitting down. That really was the point when he decided to stay fixated on her eyes.

As he finished, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You look really hot tonight," and he leaned back and gave her a smile that caused her to tingle all over.

Tempe sat in a daze until Angela returned.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing, he just did his thing."

"Good lord woman, that man does not "just" do anything."

"He told me I looked hot tonight."

Angela just smiled.

Tempe sat up as her phone started vibrating. There was a message: BONES: MEET ME OUT SIDE IN FIVE.

"It's Seeley. He wants me to meet him outside."

"What the hell are you waiting for woman? GO!" And don't come back!" she yelled after Tempe.

She made her way outside, looked around for him, and saw him sitting against the wall a bit down from the door.

As she sat beside him, he spoke.

"Parker wants to go to this fancy summer camp with his friends, and Rebecca found out I got a promotion so she wants more child support."

"Why are you telling me this, Seeley?"

"That's why I am here. Two weeks and I make enough to give my son two weeks at a camp I only dreamed of going to. This is my last night."

"Seeley, can we go now?"

"Sure, where?"

"Your place," she said softly.

"Sure, what did have in mind to do there?" he licked his lips and gave her a cocky smile.

"I want my own private dance."

With that, he stood up, grabbed her hand and made record time getting home.


End file.
